Diskussionsfaden:20M61/@comment-25503930-20160428153609
Hallo 20M61, wie versprochen melde ich mich zu deinem Community Development Antrag bei dir. Es ist zwar Ende April geworden, aber ich habe dich nicht vergessen! ;) Ich habe mir das Wikia mal ausführlich angeschaut und ich kann verstehen, dass du ein wenig den Überblick verloren hast, bzw. "betriebsblind" geworden bist. Auf der einen Seite hat das Wikia sehr viele tolle, sehr ansprechende Inhalte, auf der anderen Seite "erschlägt" eine diese schiere Masse hier und da. Ich habe mir ein paar Punkte rausgesucht, an denen wir gerne zusammen arbeiten können oder die du in das Wikia einfließen lassen kannst: *'Infoboxen': Davon abgesehen, dass eine Umstellung auf mobile Infoboxen sehr hilfreich wäre, wäre es ein guter Anfang, generell mehrere Infoboxen zu erstellen. Gerade Neulinge oder interessierte Wikianer, die gerne die eine oder andere Episode erstellen möchten, sind von der wirklich langen Infobox möglicherweise etwas abgeschreckt und verzichten dann auf das Erstellen des Artikels. *'Übersichtlichkeit': Aufgrund der Masse an Informationen ist Struktur wichtig. So kann der Leser schneller essentielle Informationen filtern und andersherum auch einpflegen. #Aufbau der Artikelseiten: Ich würde über eine neue Strukturierung nachdenken, welche die wichtigsten Fakten in den Vordergrund stellt. Neben der Infobox sind das in der Regel eine wirklich kurze Synopsis (vielleicht 4-8 Sätze) und die wichtigsten Fakten (Schauspieler, Orte, Zombies etc.). In einem Reiter, welche auf eine Unterseite verlinkt, kann man dann die sehr ausführliche Handlung unterbringen, Galerien zeigen, oder vielleicht auch spannende Trivia & Besonderheiten zeigen. So kann der Leser schon zu Beginn des Artikel auswählen, was er konkrete sehen will. Ein Beispiel zu solch einer Aufteilung findest du hier in diesem Anime Wikia. #Serien-Navigation: Die scrollbare Seriennavigation ist (nicht nur mobile) keine Augenweide ;) Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einer Navigation-Box, deren Staffeln man ein- und ausklappbar gestalten kann? Auch das spart Platz und ist einfach zu bedienen: Hier ein Beispiel im Orange is the new Black Wikia. Navigationsboxen bieten sich für einige dieser Übersichten an, ggf. auch für die Spiele oder Comics. #Episoden-Übersicht: Viele Leser wollen vielleicht nur eine kurze und knackige Übersicht. Die Episodenübersicht der jeweiligen Staffeln sind ein wenig textlastig. Es sieht so aus als könnte man auf den Staffelseiten die Synopsis-Texte drastisch kürzen (auch hier wieder gerne auf 3-6 Sätze runter, nur das wichtigste: wer, wann, wo, warum) und direkt in die Episoden-Tabelle packen. Ein Bild dazu in die Tabelle ist das Sahnehäubchen auf dem Eisbecher, aber nicht zwingend notwendig. Aus der Tabelle kann man dann einfach in die Episoden-Seite linken. Im Jessica Jones Wikia findest du eine solche Episodenübersicht. #Charakterseite: Wenn ich die Charakterseite zu The Walking Dead aufrufe, sehe ich zu allererst die Charaktere nach Episoden sortiert. Das ist ein recht spezieller Suchfall. Ich kann mir auch hier vorstellen, dass diese Aufteilung auf einer Unterseite, zu der über eine Navigation geleitet wird, besser aufgehoben ist. Galerien mit den Charakteren und kurze Texte zu ihnen (zum Beispiel), also ein allgemeinerer Aufbau, wären hier vielleicht sinnvoller und würde auf den ersten Blick mehr Wikianer informieren. *'Einheitlichkeit': #Einheitliche Hauptseiten für die Medien: Für die beiden TV-Serien, die Comics und die Spiele würde ich die jeweiligen Einstiegsseiten einheitlich gestalten. Beispiel: Alle könnten mit einem kleinen Einstiegstext beginnen (Produktion, Entstehungszeitraum, Plot), einen Slider oder eine Galerie zu den interessantesten Themen haben, dann ggf. eine Tabelle als Episoden-/Comic-/Game-Übersicht. Welcher Aufbau da am sinnvollsten ist, ist sicherlich zu überlegen, aber gerade Wikianer, die an vielen Themen der Serie interessiert sind, finden sich so deutlich besser zurecht und müssen sich so nicht immer neu „eindenken”. *'Hauptseite': #Aktualität: Es ist sicherlich schwer, die TV-Box immer aktuell zu halten, deswegen würde ich sie im Zweifelsfall außen vor lassen. Alten Daten lassen das Wikia verlassen uns inaktiv aussehen und haben keinen Mehrwert. #Masse: Die Hauptseite würde ich textlich deutlich entschlacken. Beispiel: Den einleitenden Text über das Wikia kann man einfach knackiger schreiben, den Mitarbeiter-gesucht-Text kann man auch kürzen und vielleicht in der rechten Spalte unterbringen. Weniger Text ist manchmal prägnanter und gut platziert mit einer Grafik und ge-highlightet oft auffälliger. Wenn das Auge zuviel Text auf einmal sieht, kann es sein, dass der Leser ihn erst gar nicht liest. Die Navigation mit den Themen (die Galerie am Ende der Hauptseite) würde ich zudem deutlich höher ansetzen. *'Kategorien': Ich habe die Kategorien mal überflogen und erkenne da keinen wirklich strukturierten Kategorienbaum. Einmal sinnvoll alle Kategorien untereinander kategorisieren hilft da sicherlich. *'Design': Nicht unfassbar wichtig, aber ein wenige "Augenschmeichelei" welche auf Seiten strukturieren kann (so zum Beispiel auch die Hauptseite): Interessante Header-Grafiken. Schmale und knallige Header mit einem schönen Font können große Textblöcke optisch etwas entzerren und einen guten ersten Überblick verschaffen. in diesem Anime-Wikia klappt das mit den Trennlinien als optisches Element ganz gut, wie ich finde. *'Mehr Mitarbeiter': Ich weiß, du fragtest nach einer Methode, mehr Mitarbeiter für das Wikia zu finden. Diesen konkreten Fall würde ich ein wenig nach „hinten schieben”. Ich denke, eine gute und neue Struktur für eine einfachere Handhabung ist erst mal das Wichtigste. Wenn dann die Mitmach-Hürde kleiner ist, kann man auch über neue Mitarbeiter nachdenken, bzw. diese gezielt ansprechen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass man nach dem „großen Umbau” zum Bewerben gerne ein großes Gewinnspiel oder eine andere schöne Aktion zusammen gestalten könnte. Ich helfe da gerne beim Sponsern oder Aufbau. So, das war jetzt eine ganze Menge Text, aber ich wollte gerne auf einige Punkte eingehen. Generell: Die Idee von der Aufteilung in mehrere Wikias finde ich nicht so gut, da hier schon viele Themen ein Zuhause haben. Mit mehr Struktur ist das auch nicht notwendig. Ich weiß, dass dies alles sehr viel Arbeit ist und man muss sicherlich nicht alles auf einmal angehen. Lass uns gerne beratschlagen, was du von den Vorschlägen hältst und ich unterstütze das Wikia gerne an vielen Enden und Ecken. Beste Grüße, Springteufel